Musings In The Land Of Magic
by Anka7995
Summary: Drabble collection with Fluff as main element. Various characters and pairings. {2. Ron/Hermione} /Marked complete, will be updated regularly/
1. Chapter 1

Dear Mum, Dad and Hugo,

How are you all?

I miss you all terribly and cannot wait for the year to end. At the same time, I really don't want the year to end. I had so much fun this year. Nothing compared to your years, Mum and Dad. I mean all we do is prank a bit and have a bit of fun. Not that kind of grand adventures and I can imagine you glaring at me Mum with narrowed eyes and hands on your hips. I am assuming Uncle Neville told you all about our er, late night tours? Al bets that he heard Professor McGonagall refer as Silver Trio after the incident in the fourth floor corridor. In my defense I did not know Roxanne and Dominique would be in their corridor. I am not sure about Al and Scor, though... Maybe they knew... We served the detention and everything turned out fine in the end, both of them being Weasleys did not mind the prank much. I am sorry Mum. I was so scared of your reaction that I did not write before. And even now I am writing for a selfish reason... (Call that my Slytherin instincts) But can I please invite Scor over summer?

And this brings me to the second part of the letter.

Dad, I know that you are not um, happy with my friendship with Scor but I assure you he is really good and not like his father, he says so himself. He is well aware of the errors and mistakes of Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy told him, himself. So as Mum says people change and Mr. Malfoy could, too. Scor says that death of his Mum changed him. Just try to give him a chance, please? Please?

Other than that, I am doing great here; just loosening up a bit was a great idea! Hugo, grow up fast, so you can see the wonders of this castle. Dad you were right about the birch tree near the lake, it seems magical in its own sense. Mum, Professors call me Miss Granger most of the time, I couldn't be more proud of myself.

Okay, now I need to go prepare for the exams. I assure you no prank.

Love,

Rose.


	2. Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans

{This was supposed to be written for an addiction but somehow it turned out to be a fluffy one-shot. R&R}

_**Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans**_

"Ron, will you please keep that box of beans down!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "You should be concentrating on Potions and not some sweets. OWLs are just a month away."

They were sitting in an empty common room, preparing for their OWLs examination.

Ron looked at her but made no move to put the packet of _Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans_.

He took out one bean and looked at it, it was a light shade of pink, _candy floss_, he guessed and popped into his mouth. He smiled as the familiar taste of candy floss spread on his tongue.

"Honestly, you seem to be addicted to that thing!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling the box of beans from his hand and putting it beside her.

"Hermione, give me back my box!" Ron exclaimed, "Harry, tell her!" He said turning to his friend.

Harry looked between Hermione's glare and Ron's look and sensed the impending fight.

"I am going to the dorms." Harry said, gathering his books and abruptly leaving the two.

The two of them stared after him for a moment then turned to look at each other.

"Hermione, give me back my beans..." Ron said slowly and clearly, Hermione found that tone a bit scary but she was a Gryffindor after all.

"Living a day without Bertie Botts' beans won't kill you, Ronald." She said instead.

"I can't concentrate without them..." Ron insisted.

"You weren't concentrating _with_ them either. You were rather concentrating on them." Hermione retorted.

"Can you blame me? Potions is boring, with a capital 'b'!" Ron said and then added, "Have you experienced the joy of guessing a bean and then eating it... ever?"

Hermione paused in mid-reply and then stuttered, "Of-of course I have."

Ron smirked, "No you haven't." He deduced.

"Okay fine I haven't" Hermione confessed in an exasperated tone, "Who cares, anyway?"

"Oh come on, don't you wanna try?" Ron insisted in a tone as if talking to a toddler.

Hermione's interest peaked, not knowing something was not her way.

"O-okay..." Hermione said slowly.

Ron took the box from beside Hermione's Potions' book and gave her a random bean.

"Guess which one is this?" He asked.

Hermione examined the chocolate coloured bean and said, "Chocolate?" Hermione guessed, taking a shot in the dark.

Ron smiled as she popped the bean in her mouth and smiled.

"You are lucky." He said.

"This one?" he picked up a dark pink bean.

"Strawberry?" Hermione guessed.

"You always have to be right, don't you?" Ron asked not unkindly and Hermione blushed.

They sat there in the common room exchanging different beans and guessing their flavours. Hermione's books lay forgotten on the table and laughter echoed the deserted common room. She would not say but she had needed the break.

It was four in the morning when the box finally emptied and Hermione got up and yawned, "I will go and sleep, now." She said gathering her books and making her way towards the stair-case.

She halted in mid-step to turn and look at Ron who was still seated in the couch with empty box of Bertie Botts' Beans in his hands.

"You know, now I understand your strange addiction..." she said with a smile that gave Ron a fluttering feeling in the stomach, "Goodnight, Ron." With that she disappeared up the stairs.

"Wish I could understand my strange addiction to you, too." Ron whispered to the empty room.


End file.
